My Dark Lover
by friendofbread
Summary: Harry and Draco are madly in love and now they're expecting a baby. How will the rest of Hogwarts react to their forbidden passion, and what will Voldemort do when he learns of their child? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Harry was so happy because his pregnancy test had come back from the lab this afternoon. He was shaking, he was so excited as he waited for Draco to come home so that he could share the moment with him.

"It's okay, honey," Draco said. "Whether or not we're pregnant, I love you, my little stud-muffin. You're the boy who lived to put his love-rod inside me, and to accept my love-rod in turn."

Harry just loved Draco's sweet talk and he was so happy that today he had such special news for his boyfriend of three months.

"Don't freak out, my lion," Harry cooed to his lover, "but I have something to tell you."

"Oh, do you?" Draco arched his brows.

"Or rather… Dr. Chestnut Cole's Online Laboratory does." Harry thrust a paper into Draco's hands and waited, bouncing in place excitedly.

"Blood count, white blood cell count," Draco mumbled, reading down the list. Then he reached it: "HCG… Present. Wait."

"Human chorionic gonadotropin, which is only present when…" Harry waited, smiling teasingly.

Draco's eyes widened. "Oh my God."

"Mmm hmm."

"Oh my God. Oh my God, Harry, Oh my God!"

"WE'RE PREGNANT!" they both squealed in unison, jumping up and down excitedly.

* * *

"Wait, what?" Dumbledore said.

Harry and Draco held hands excitedly as they all sat in his office.

"Are you fucking serious?" said Snape. "You're supposed to kill the Dark Lord, and what, you're freaking pregnant?"

"Severus," Dumbledore rebuked. "Calm yourself."

"He's going to shit out a baby!" Snape roared. "He should be fighting the Dark Lord – your master, Draco – and he's having anal intercourse and getting pregnant! Do you know unsuited the human colon is for a full term pregnancy?"

Harry and Draco exchanged a look and sighed. They knew Snape wouldn't understand. Harry was pretty sure Severus was just jealous because he was old and infertile and all his magic eggs were long dried up.

"Harry, Draco, I am astonished to learn you are even sexually involved—" Dumbledore admitted.

"And have been for over three months," Harry said proudly.

"How blind I am," Dumbledore murmured. "How did I miss it for so long? I didn't know you were dating, much less, uh, engaging in anal intercourse, but I congratulate you on your pregnancy, Harry. What do you intend to name your precious little jewel?"

Harry gasped. That was it!

"Draco," he breathed, seizing his boyfriend's hand, seeing the delight in Draco's eyes as he thought of the same thing, "What about naming our little daughter 'Jewel'?"

"And if it's a boy?"

"Jool!"

"Perfect," Draco moaned.

Snape was still angry and jealous. He whirled around and stormed off in a huff, pausing only to bark out, "Jewel is a terrible name!"

As the gargoyle slammed behind him, Dumbledore sighed and told the boys, "Don't worry, he's just jealous."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

Draco was stroking Harry's belly, and Harry giggled. "You're not going to feel anything yet. Little Jewel has months ahead to grow and make my belly big."

"I know," Draco said happily, "but I'm just so excited. I can't wait until we dress her up in little clothes, and I can swaddle her in my own baby blanket. You know, the green one? The one matches your beautiful eyes, Harry?"

Harry sighed sadly. "I never had a baby blanket because no one loved me enough to give me one."

"Maybe you did," Draco said encouragingly, "and maybe it got destroyed when your parents were killed."

Harry had never thought about that. He snuggled into Draco's lap, happiness throbbing through him like a thousand chrysanthemums. Draco always made everything better. Always.

"I'll never let our little girl, or out little boy," Harry amended with a giggle, "suffer the loss and sadness that I did."

"Nor will I," Draco pledged, holding him close.

They both looked up as a black cloak swished past. It was Snape, walking sadly along. The sight of his kicked-puppy scowl made Harry's heart ache.

"Oh Draco, it seems almost wrong that we are so happy and other people feel such pain."

Draco followed his gaze. "You're right, pumpkin."

Then Harry got an idea. So did Draco. Their eyes sparked, and big smiles alighted their lips as they realized what they needed to do, at the same time.

"Harry, oh my God…"

"Oh my God, Draco," Harry exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco squealed.

"I think I am!" Harry clapped his hands excitedly.

They said in unison, "Let's find Severus's true love!"

* * *

"I don't know about this, boys," Dumbledore said dubiously. "Perhaps it's not your place to meddle."

"Don't be such a silly," Draco reprimanded him. "Everyone has a soulmate. Everyone deserves true love. And if Severus is grouchy and grumbly, well then, I reckon he needs his true love more than ever!"

Harry adored Draco in that moment. He always adored Draco, but he felt like a thousand fireflies were whooshing up from his heart and sparking in his chest, because he just adored him ten hundred times more with every beat of his heart and Draco formed his plan.

Draco unrolled a blueprint. He'd spent all night putting his plans together. "Here's what we're going to do. Now listen carefully. It's a little complicated, and I want to make sure we get this right."

"Ooh, what can I do?" Harry asked him.

"Pumpkin, I want you to sit this out. I don't want you to strain yourself. You have Our Little Jewel to think about."

Harry beamed, his eyes sparkling lovingly into Draco's. "No, Draco, what Our Little Jewel needs are two parents totally committed to Love. I pledge my allegiance to Love. To True Love. And if I can make everyone in this world learn to love as I have loved you, then I will have served my life's purpose."

Draco drew him into a passionate kiss.

"Well," Dumbledore observed, "you don't kiss like you've only been dating three months."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Please review if you like this story!  
**


End file.
